Bathroom Confessionals
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: Confessing what your problems are is hardly easy, let alone confessing them to yourself in a bathroom; or are you by yourself? The trickery of what a bored ghost can do for two boys with different problems... or do they have the same problem? One-shot


Hi –hides- I know, I've been bad and left a lot of things hanging for while… but today I'm gonna dedicate myself to writing and so I have a little one-shot piece to hopefully help get me started…

Okay, now for the serious explanation… I've been in a serious writing funk for a while, well – it wasn't that serious till recently, but… I found out not too long ago that someone I used to go to school with had died in an accident. I didn't really know him that well, but I talked to him several times enough to have his msn name… it was a bit distressing for me, so I was a bit of a wreck for a few days. I feel a lot better now that I've told some people about it, but it was still a big shock to me…

Anyways – getting out of the serious bit… onwards! To a pointless PWP!

**Warnings:** BOY-LOVE! Don't like, don't read and don't bitch to me!

* * *

**--- Bathroom Confessionals ---**

A single droplet of water splashed echoed loudly against the ceramic bowl, the sound bouncing off the tile walls louder than it probably should've been. Sulking in the center stall of this abandoned room, Ron glared up at the grey wall of the stall, arms crossed over his chest, feet up against the wall and leaning his back against the other side. He was effectively stuck in his cramped position, but the redhead sure wasn't about to admit it. His muttered cursing echoed softly through the empty bathroom, gently kicking the stall while he was moping.

'Bloody, fuckin' bastard… I'm human too, you know… I have a heart unlike _some_one…' He grumbled, trying to slouch on the seat without much luck being as he was still somewhat stuck. Ron let out a silent sigh as he pressed his head back against the stall, staring up at the blank ceiling; he couldn't believe he resorted to sulking in a bathroom – let alone the abandoned _girls'_ bathroom on the second floor. He cursed, kicking at the stall again, subconsciously wondering how long he'd have to be stuck here before someone decided to come look for him.

'You'll break the wall if you're not careful.' Ron let out a startled yelp at the unexpected voice, nearly sliding off the closed toilet seat, quickly catching himself before he fell face first to the floor. Wide blue eyes glanced up to the very top of the stall, seeing the pearly transparent figure of Moaning Myrtle, staring idly down at him. A slight blush crawled across his nose, sitting himself up properly as he turned his gaze away from her.

'D-don't scare people like that! Nearly cracked my head open!'

'Hmm, that wouldn't be so bad… you're not Harry, but I could always use some company.' She teased; a chilling shiver ran down Ron's spine at the thought of sharing the bathroom with her, hearing her giggle slightly at the reaction. He glanced up briefly to shoot a glare at her, before directing it to the blank, grey wall ahead of him. Myrtle glanced at him curiously, resting her chin in her palms.

'Harry hasn't been around lately – I sure do miss his company; well, I don't miss _her_ company. Do ask him to come visit me some time.' He grunted, not once gazing away from the imaginary hole he had burned into the wall; he was not in the mood to deal with this.

'… you know, you're not being very good company.'

'Sock it, Myrtle – I'm not in the mood!' Myrtle pouted at him, making her usual whimpering noises, but Ron hardly paid much attention – he could care less right now if she flooded the whole floor. He winced at the wailing moan Myrtle let out as she took a dive into the toilet of the stall next to his, splashing up water everywhere onto the tiled floor; he only glanced briefly at the water seeping across the floor, before letting out a huff and continued to ignore her. Myrtle poked her head through the wall, frowning at the fact the redhead didn't seem fazed at all like he usually would be. She waved her hand through his head, seeing him stiffen up and sat straight up.

'Fuck! Don't do that!'

'I'm not finding your company enjoyable, so either leave or I'll wash you out.'

'I could care less if you drowned me.'

'Is that so?' She challenged; Ron didn't say anything. Myrtle pulled herself away, gliding over to the sink facing infront of his stall; the door of Ron's stall suddenly burst open, sending a stream of water rushing from the sink to thoroughly soak the redhead teen sulking. Ron flailed a bit as he cursed out loud, spitting up water that got into his mouth after Myrtle has stopped the flow.

'BLOODY HELL!'

'What? You said you didn't care if I drowned you – I thought you meant it.' She stated innocently; Ron only narrowed his eyes at her, before reaching out to slam the door shut again, clicking the lock tight.

'Take your own advice and leave me alone!' The ghost sighed, before drifting to peek over the top of the stall, resting her arms across the edge as she stared down at him. Ron pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms ignoring the water dripping from his bangs down his face; this behavior was peculiar even for him.

'I would think you'd rather gloom in the boys' bathroom.'

'Won't run into anyone in here…' He countered softly; Myrtle hummed curiously as she peered down at him – now she was curious.

'Having a tiff? I suppose it's that Hermione again – or are you mad at Harry this time?' Ron buried his face deeper, not daring to look up at her.

'It's not your concern…'

'Sure it is – I want you out of _my_ bathroom, so the sooner you stop sulking, the quicker you'll leave.' Ron lifted his head up, glaring up at her with narrow eyes; he could've sworn she was grinning. He let out a frustrated growl, dropping his face into his knees again, curling tighter on the seat.

'Just… go away… like hell you'd understand…' Barely another word passed between them when the soft creaking of the main door caught their attention; Ron tensed up, carefully leaning over to peek through the lock hole to see who had entered into this abandoned space. He paled at the figure making its way to lean against the rim of the sink, shrinking back silently as he cursed in his head. _Shit! Why is **he** here?!_

'You are company I _don't_ want.' Myrtle prompted idly; Draco only glared at her from the corner of his eyes, before reverting his attention to the drain of the sink. The ghost girl only miffed, before looking back into the occupied stall, seeing Ron frantically shushing her. She blinked, taking a quick peek over her shoulder to see that the blond was preoccupied with tearing the sink apart in his mind, before gliding through the solid walls of the stall.

'Don't. You. Dare – do anything to give me away!' Ron whispered icily, a slight hiss in his tone; Myrtle only gazed at him curiously, a ghostly hand hovering over the lock of the door.

'And give me one good reason I shouldn't open this door right now?' She threatened; the redhead panicked a little, gritting his teeth as he clung tightly to the seat. She gave him a smug little grin, before removing her hand away from the lock and floated to the top of the stall, leaning against the edge as she simply observed the intruder still staring at the sink.

'So – why are you here? You do know this is the _girls'_ bathroom; no boys!'

'Be thankful this place even gets _used_ – for whatever reason!' He spat back, before slumping against the brim of the sink, now averting his glare to the tarnished silver facets. Myrtle only hummed to herself, lazily creating circles in the air with her finger.

'Seems like you have something on your mind. Care to talk about it?'

'And why the fuck would I want to talk to you? Why do you even _care_, actually?' Draco added after a second thought; she only shrugged her shoulders, before gliding to the stall next door.

'I don't – but I can't really be having boys now invading the girls' room,' she stated plainly; Draco growled at her, standing up straight to his feet as he turned to head towards the door.

'Whatever then; see if I care next time I allow myself to be seen in this pathetic –'

'Well if you're not going to talk to me, then talk to your reflection.' She interrupted; Draco froze in his steps, turning to face her with a questioning glare.

'My reflection?'

'We can't all keep things pent up, but we can't always share them either, so why not tell yourself the problem.' She explained; Draco crossed his arms over his chest, subconsciously glancing over at the mirror above the sink, seeing a mirror image of the glare on his face.

'Like I'd do something like – just makes me seem more narcissistic!' Myrtle only shrugged her shoulders, before she disappeared through the wall, leaving Draco alone – or so he thought. Ron cursed at the ghost, before wondering what the hell she was planning this time; he heard the other teen sigh softly, peeking through the lock hole.

'Narcissistic… probably what got me into this mess in the first place.' The redhead was surprised to see the glare soften on the blond's face as Draco slowly approached the mirror, gazing sadly at the face staring back at him.

'Suppose I deserved the reaction I got – I'm just a narcissistic, spoiled, little bastard who couldn't even handle three simple little words right.' Draco leaned against the edge of the sink, dropping his eyes down slightly to avoid the seeming accusing eyes piercing back at him. Ron watched him with curious eyes, feeling his heartbeat pulsing in his ears; he was surprised that the other hadn't heard it yet. The blond suddenly straighten himself up, taking in a deep breath as he gazed steadily with the image in the mirror.

'… I… I… s-s… argh damnit! I can't even apologise to my own reflection!' He cursed, gently pounding a fist against the glass, turning his eyes away. Ron sat back away from the door, focusing his attention the floor underneath him; maybe he shouldn't have been as snappy or moody as he had been these past few days, but he couldn't help it given the situation. Draco heaved a heavy sigh, before turning his back to the mirror, leaning against the sink.

'I mean – how can it be so bloody hard to say "I love you."?' At that moment, the door slammed open, causing both boys to jump out of their skins; Draco spun on his heels towards the noise, Ron freezing up as moon grey eyes fell upon him. The redhead took a quick glance to the ground to the right of him, just vaguely seeing Myrtle's head poking up through the ground. She only grinned, giving him an innocent wave before disappearing through the floor. _Damnit, Myrtle! If you weren't dead already, I'd kill you!_

He returned his gaze to the other teen staring at him just as equally, if not more, shocked, a slight flush crawling across his face. Ron cleared his throat as he set his feet to the ground, starlight blue eyes dropping to gaze down at the faded grey tiles of the bathroom. Neither of them said a word as the awkward silence settled between them; finally after several minutes, Draco cleared his throat and took the initiative to speak.

'You, erm… how long have you been in there?' He asked dumbly, knowing that he probably shouldn't have asked that, but he couldn't think anything else to say. Ron didn't answer, quickly standing up to his feet and began pacing towards the door; Draco quickly lunged at him, grasping him by the wrist to prevent him from leaving.

'Ho-hold on a second! After all that, you'd think I'd let you just _leave_ just like that?!'

'Let me go! I'm not in the mood to talk to you!' Ron spat out, trying to remove his wrist from the other's hands, but Draco had him firmly trapped. He yanked on the taller teen, making the redhead stumble a little to face him, giving him an annoyed glare.

'What the hell is your problem?! After everything you heard and you still act like this! God, you PMS worse than a girl!'

'Like you're one to talk! Have you even considered _why_ this happened in the first place?' Draco growled, before forcibly letting Ron's wrist go, glaring up at him.

'Of course I have! You'd think I'd say all that stuff if I hadn't?! How was I suppose to act when you said –'

'How about not bloody running away?! You think you can do that? Or is that it?' Both boys fell silent as their echoed words faded softly into the air, staring eye to eye with each other. Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to stare Draco down, but the blond wouldn't back down, mirroring his posture and expression.

'So, what? You're saying I'm too cowardly to say it?'

'You're scared to commit, why else would you freeze and turn tail.' Draco gritted his teeth, uncrossing his arms as he strode towards the taller teen, closing the distance between them. He grabbed the redhead by the collar, pulling him forward slightly as he let out a slight growl.

'You brought it on me out of the blue, I didn't have much time to think about it you know.' Ron hissed at him, reaching a hand to pull the other off him, but Draco pulled him down further, crushing their mouths together. He used the surprised yelp the redhead let out to slip his tongue in, not releasing his grip on the shirt collar; Ron struggled against him, his protests smothered and lost in the other's mouth. After a few minutes had passed, however, he stopped fighting, reaching his arms hesitantly around the slender waist, pulling the smaller frame closer to him. The aching need to breathe pushed them apart, both flushed and their chests heaving heavily; Draco stepped back slightly away from the embrace, a soft, blank expression on his face. Ron let him, only gazing at him sadly.

'It's just… two years – two fucking years, Draco; how could you not expect it to turn into something more?' He asked softly; Draco heaved out a sigh, lowering his gaze to the floor.

'It's not like I didn't…' Ron was about to open his mouth, but the blond a slender, elegant finger to his lips, silencing him. The flush darkened against the pale skin, pale grey eyes turning their gaze up towards sapphire blue ones.

'I… love you.' He hesitated; the redhead could only blink at him, remaining silent even after the blond had removed his finger from his mouth. It did sound a little intimidating now that he's actual heard those words, but then he suppose that's how it always is. A small smile curved up on his lips, gently pulling the small frame back towards him, as he leaned in to recapture Draco's mouth.

'I love you.' Draco smiled, reaching his arms around Ron's neck as he heartily accepted the kiss, tangling his fingers in messy red locks. He felt the redhead's hand graced down his back, gently grasping at his rear; he half-moaned, half-giggled into the other's mouth, the sound getting swallowed and lost as the redhead swirled his tongue with his. A slight cough and just the hint of a giggle reminded them just where exactly they are, both pulling apart from their kiss to glance over at the stalls.

Myrtle tapped her finger against the top of the stall door, giving them this expectant stare as she watched them. The pair pulled away from each other instantly, Ron placing a hand over his mouth, while Draco pretended to straighten out his robes.

'Ahem, well – suppose we _should_ be going; classes will be starting soon.'

'Um, yeah…' With that, the two turned towards the door and headed out of the bathroom and down the hallway to their respective dorms to gather their stuff. Draco stopped them for a moment, making the redhead blink at him questionable. The blond motioned for him to lean over, Ron compiling after a quick glance around the hallway to see if they were alone, before leaning in close to the shorter teen. Draco gave him a quick peck on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

'I'm not one for exhibitionism – let alone for a dead girl.'

'Y-yeah, and a broken bathroom isn't really all that romantic…' They both blinked at each other, before laughing at their own statements. Ron took Draco's hand with his, a warm blush coming to both their faces as they simply gazed at each other.

'So – are we all right again?' the blond asked.

'Yeah, I guess we're right again.' Ron answered, giving him a light kiss on the lips; Draco only sighed contently before they pulled apart and began heading out to their own dorms. The blond couldn't stop the smile on his face as he walked back towards the Slytherin dorms; of course he'd have to put a straight face on when he entered into the common room, but right now he was just too happy to worry about it.

**--- End ---**


End file.
